Le prince d'Egypte et le dieu-Chat
by hachiko97412
Summary: A sa naissance Alec eut la marque du dieu-Chat qui signifie qu'il est sous sa protection, le dieu-chat au fils des ans vit l'évolution de son protégé ce qui amena avoir des sentiments pour lui. BoyXBoy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: "Hachi qui vient de retrouver le cerveau de Heate"Tu teins je viens de le retrouver par contre maintiens le parce que tu vas le reperdre XD Ravi que l'épilogue t'a plu et oui les jumelles sont cinglée XD**

 **Alec Barton: J'espère que ce sera tes attentes cette os et je te retrouve pour la prochaine que tu vas adorer j'en suis sûr**

 **Maia 0067; Une note encourageante au sujet des handicap mais qu'on peut avancer dans la vie**

 **Piiya 61 : je prends note ton vote**

 **Lavigne 126: Là mon cerveau est en train de se mettre en grève vu qu'il n'arrête pas de travailler XD mais bon j'espère que le lemon te plaira mais tes idées sera dans la prochain histoire d'ailleurs je suis en train de imaginer les scènes dans ma tête**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **LE PRINCE DES EGYPTES ET LE DIEUX DES CHATS**_

Il y a trois mille ans de ça à l'époque de l'antiquité vivait un pharaon du nom de Robert et sa reine Maryse, ils étaient les souverains de l'Egypte et dieux vivants sur terre. Ils avaient la prospérité de leur peuple, ils étaient guidés par les dieux sur leur royaume. Un jour la reine Maryse mit au monde un garçon qui fut désigné comme l'héritier du trône, quand un prêtre l'examina il découvrit une tâche de naissance en forme de chat. Il annonça aussitôt que l'enfant serait sous la protection du dieu chat Magnus, les souverains se réjouirent de la nouvelle que leur fils soit sous la protection d'un dieu. Ils firent une cérémonie en plaçant leur fils nouveau-né dans le temple du dieu-chat, une nuit alors que tous l'Egypte fut plongée dans le sommeil une ombre se montra sur le balcon de la chambre royale. Un chat se glissa vers la chambre, il sauta sur le lit des souverains pour regarder l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement. Il le contempla avant de sauter et de repartir vers son temple, le chat marcha longtemps avant de se transformer en homme. Celui-ci avait des yeux de chat et des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, il portait un chendjit un vêtement traditionnel égyptien. Il avait du khôl autour de ses yeux, son corps brillait sous la lumière des flammes du temple. Il entendit un bruit et se tourna pour voir une femme à la peau sombre au reflet bleu avec des cheveux blancs avec une couronne sur sa tête avec un serpent sur le devant,

\- Catarina, que viens-tu faire dans mon temple questionna l'homme

\- Je seulement suis venu ayant appris la nouvelle que le prince héritier porte ta marque sur son corps ce qui signifie qu'il est à toi déduisit Catarina

Il la regarda de ses yeux de chat, il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Peut-être je verrais à quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait me servir plus tard décréta l'homme

\- Père et Mère l'ont marqué car tu es le seul qui n'est pas un compagnon de vie et qu'ils ont peur que tu te lasses de ta vie de dieu expliqua Catarina

Ils devraient s'occuper d'eux au lieu de moi se renfrogna l'homme

\- Ne dis pas ça souffla Catarina

Il s'assit sur l'autel du temple en prenant les offrandes, il les mangea.

\- Magnus souffla Catarina

\- Tu devrais partir car il sera l'heure où Will commence sa course dans le ciel notre mère remarqua Magnus en regardant l'aurore

\- Bien soupira Catarina

Elle se transforma en souffle et disparut du temple, il regarda le ciel qui commençait à s'illuminer doucement. Il se transforma en chat de nouveau avant de se retirer dans un coin pour voir les gens venir déposer des offrandes sur son autel, plusieurs années passèrent et le dieu prit l'habitude d'aller regarder l'enfant qui portait sa marque dormir. Les souverains du royaume eurent deux autres enfants plus tard, ils emmenèrent Alec lors du festival en l'honneur du dieu-chat dans son temple. Les prêtres vinrent s'incliner devant eux, Alec ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici.

\- Mère pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici questionna Alec du haut de ses 10 ans

\- Tu es ici car tu portes la marque du dieu Magnus, en portant sa marque tu es considéré comme intouchable et béni par lui expliqua Maryse en regardant son fils

\- Que dois-je faire demanda Alec

\- Tu vas juste faire le lien entre le dieu et nous, pour t'expliquer durant le festival des chats tu devras rester dans le temple pendant trois jours ce qui correspond aux trois jours de fête décrit Maryse

Robert vint près d'eux,

\- Les prêtres t'ont prêté la chambre pour que tu y passes la nuit dans le temple en tant qu'invité royal décréta Robert

\- Bien père répondit Alec en se détachant de sa mère

Les prêtes s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de lui montrer sa chambre, la pièce comportait un lit à baldaquin avec des voiles fait de soie. Plusieurs objets décoraient la pièce, il y avait un grand balcon qui donnait sur la cour fleurie de jasmin et de lotus.

\- Est-ce que la chambre vous plaît mon prince questionna le chef des prêtres

\- Oui, je voudrais me reposer s'il vous plaît demanda Alec en se tournant vers eux

\- Bien mon prince, répondirent les prêtres

Ils refermèrent la porte en laissant l'enfant dans la chambre, celui-ci soupira longuement et alla sur le balcon pour contempler le jardin. Il revint à l'intérieur en s'allongeant sur le lit, il savait que les prêtres agissaient par hypocrisie et intérêts envers lui comme il deviendrait le nouveau pharaon de l'Egypte à la place de son père. Il s'endormit épuisé par la mâtinée qu'il avait vécue, Magnus vint le voir sous sa forme de chat et s'installa près de lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut et vit un chat noir avec des yeux vert-or devant lui,

\- Tu dois être un chat qu'ils doivent avoir recueilli sourit Alec en le caressant doucement

Le chat se mit à ronronner sous ses caresses, la porte s'ouvrit devant une esclave qui venait apporter la nourriture et de l'eau pour lui.

\- Votre majesté, je m'appelle Aline et je suis votre servante déclara la jeune femme en déposant la nourriture

\- Merci beaucoup mais appelle-moi Alec quand il n'y a pas les prêtres autour proposa Alec avec un sourire

\- Entendu sourit Aline

Il bavarda avec elle tout en mangeant, il partageait son repas avec le chat noir. Plus tard Aline s'en alla avec le plateau vide et le petit garçon se reposa. Celui-ci s'endormit repu par le repas, Magnus reprit sa forme humaine en l'observant dormir. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement,

\- Quel étrange petit être commenta Magnus

Il se retransforma en chat avant de se blottir contre le flanc de l'enfant, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans son lit quand Aline vint lui apporter le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Aline

\- Bonjour Aline salua Alec

\- Voici ton petit déjeuner et je vais t'aider à prendre ton bain et te préparer décréta Aline

Il hocha la tête en prenant son petit déjeuner et alla prendre son bain, la jeune servante le parfuma ensuite de l'huile de fleur et mit certains bijoux en or sur lui. Il se rendit dans la salle de prière où plusieurs sujets avaient commencé leurs prières, les prêtes vinrent s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Votre altesse, quelle immense joie de nous honorer de votre présence aujourd'hui déclara le chef des prêtres

\- Je suis venu assister à la prière répondit Alec en s'installant

\- Malheureusement mon prince, vous ne pouvez pas assister à la prière objecta le chef

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Car vous êtes sous la protection directe du dieu-chat et en quelque sorte vous n'avez pas besoin de le prier mais de le servir à la place expliqua le chef

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire dans ce cas questionna Alec curieux

\- Tout d'abord votre père le pharaon nous a chargés de vous éduquer convenablement avant de vous apprendre à servir le dieu-chat déclara le grand prêtre

Il suivit le grand prêtre dans une autre pièce où plusieurs prêtres vinrent l'instruire, il apprit des tas de choses avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Aline vint lui apporter son repas dans sa chambre,

\- Alors comment c'est les études, questionna Aline

\- Tu n'as jamais étudié questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je n'ai jamais étudié, je suis la fille d'un ancien conseiller du pharaon votre père. Mais il est tombé malade et ma mère travaille pour payer les médicaments de mon père et aussi de quoi nous nourrir de ce fait j'ai commencé à travailler très jeune pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille raconta Aline

Alec était touché par l'histoire de son amie, il sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'aider à t'instruire mais ce sera un secret entre nous deux sourit Alec

\- C'est d'accord sourit Aline

Il mangea rapidement son repas et apprit à la jeune fille les bases de l'étude, en haut d'une balustrade Magnus observa le petit garçon entrain d'instruire sa servante. Il fut touché par la bonté de l'enfant, arrivé le soir il revint près de lui. Il prit sa forme humaine et déposa un présent pour lui avant de repartir tranquillement, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit un collier en or pur avec un pendentif d'un chat assis fièrement serti de minuscule saphir qui bordait autour. Il examina le collier quand Aline entra avec un plateau de repas avec le grand prêtre,

\- Bonjour mon prince, que se passe-t-il questionna le prêtre

\- On a mis ça sur mon lit répondit Alec en le montrant

\- Par Asmodée souffla le prêtre en voyant le chat serti de saphir

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Alec

\- C'est un collier de très grandes valeurs mon prince, je veux dire seul les dieux peuvent porter de tel présent ce qui signifie que vous êtes vraiment béni par le dieu Magnus expliqua le grand prêtre

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui m'a offert ce présent déduisit Alec

\- C'est exact, vous êtes sous sa protection. C'est un grand honneur pour nous les prêtres de vous servir mon prince complimenta le grand prêtre

L'enfant récupéra son collier et hocha la tête vers le grand prêtre, celui-ci s'inclina et laissa Aline s'occuper du prince. Celui-ci contemplait son collier à son cou,

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton collier questionna Aline en l'aidant à s'habiller

\- Si, je l'aime mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on me dit que je suis sous la protection du dieu Magnus se demanda Alec

\- Disons parce que tu portes sa marque sur toi, en plus il t'a offert ce bijou signe qu'il est venue uniquement pour toi expliqua Aline en mettant les bijoux sur lui

Il hocha la tête et alla se promener dans le jardin, il vit le chat noir entrain de venir vers lui. Il se baissa et lui caressa la tête, le félin ronronna de contentement sous les caresses.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles mais comme j'ai l'impression que tu vis ici alors je vais t'appeler Magnus comme le dieu des chats qu'en penses-tu roucoula Alec en caressant le chat

Il miaula avant de partir, le soir Magnus revint sous sa forme de chat et reprit sa forme humaine.

\- Quelle ironie, il me redonne mon nom ironisa Magnus en caressant les cheveux du petit garçon

Le lendemain était le dernier jour des festivités sur le dieu Magnus, Alec devait passer son temps à saluer la foule en tant que protégé du dieu. Tous l'acclamèrent ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, il retourna dans ses appartements et s'assit parmi les coussins en soupirant. Aline vint le voir en amenant des fruits pour lui, il la remercia en partageant avec elle.

\- Tu vas retourner au palais n'est-ce pas questionna Aline

\- Oui, mais je pense que je reviendrai bientôt comme je suis le protégé du dieu Magnus souffla Alec

\- J'aimerais tant venir avec toi au palais pour que je puisse continuer à te servir décréta Aline

\- Pourquoi pas, tu pourrais venir avec moi ainsi que tu pourrais rencontrer ma petite sœur et mon petit frère sourit Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alec, les prêtres ne me laisseront pas partir surtout le grand prêtre avoua Aline en baissant la tête

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien Alec, oublie ça mais je suis ravie de t'avoir servie sourit Aline

Il lui sourit mais resta suspicieux à son sujet, le soir même après que son amie soit venu apporter le repas. Il suivit doucement la jeune fille, celle-ci entra dans la cuisine pour déposer le plateau de repas avant de commencer à nettoyer. Il se cacha rapidement quand il vit le grand prêtre entrer dans la cuisine, il regarda ce qui se passait.

\- Le prince a-t-il mangé questionna le grand prêtre d'un ton bourru

\- Oui, grand prêtre répondit Aline

\- Bien as-tu pu savoir si le dieu Magnus a encore offert un présent au prince demanda le grand prêtre

\- Non grand prêtre, le prince n'a reçu aucun présent objecta Aline

\- TU MENS fulmina le grand prêtre

\- Je vous rassure c'est la vérité trembla Aline

\- Espèce de sale petite catin jura le grand prêtre en la frappant à la joue

Elle tomba parterre sous la force du coup, elle commença à pleurer doucement ce qui énerva encore plus l'homme qui se mit à la frapper. Alec regarda la scène en serrant les poings,

\- ASSEZ cria Alec en colère

\- Votre excellence pâlit le grand prêtre en le regardant

\- Je vous ordonne de cesser immédiatement de frapper ma servante ordonna Alec

\- Votre majesté, je peux vous expliquer cette petite sotte à essayer de voler de la nourriture tenta de rectifier le prêtre

L'enfant allait parler quand un prêtre vint les prévenir de l'arrivée du pharaon, le grand prêtre pâlit encore plus surtout que l'enfant fit un sourire triomphant. Il se mit à courir vers son père,

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir père mais avant que je ne parte avec vous, je vous prierais d'écouter ma requête proposa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon fils demanda Robert

\- Je voudrais que ma servante Aline soit avec moi au palais et aussi que le grand prêtre soit retiré de ses fonctions demanda Alec en regardant le grand prêtre blanc comme un linge

\- Ainsi soit-il, ton vœu sera exhaussé mon fils, tu pourras emmener ta servante avec toi au palais et le grand prêtre sera destitué de ses fonctions déclara Robert

Alec sourit et alla chercher Aline, celle-ci ne revenait pas de ce que son ami avait fait pour elle.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne l'oublierai pas. J'ai une dette envers toi qui sera éternel, pour payer ma dette je m'engage à te servir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie promis Aline

\- Je ne veux pas d'une servante mais d'une amie, et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta famille car j'enverrais un médecin royal pour soigner ton père ainsi il sera vite rétabli et pourra travailler de nouveau pour mon père sourit Alec

Elle s'inclina respectueusement en pleurant devant la gentillesse du prince, celui-ci l'emmena avec lui au palais. Le dieu sous sa forme de chat avait observé toute la scène et était fasciné par la gentillesse et l'honnêteté de l'enfant, comme les autres soirs il vint caresser les cheveux de l'enfant dans son sommeil.

\- Tu as vraiment une âme charitable et pure souffla Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui en soufflant sur son front, un aura dorée vint s'illuminer autour d'Alec avant de cesser doucement. Il se transforma en chat et se blottit contre le flanc de son protégé, celui-ci mit une main sur son dos inconsciemment. Le lendemain une petite fille de l'âge de huit ans entra dans la chambre d'Alec, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs et ressemblait beaucoup au prince. Elle s'approcha et s'allongea près de lui, celui-ci sentit un corps chaud près de lui. Il grimaça doucement,

\- Izzy souffla Alec

\- Bonjour grand frère salua Izzy en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Bonjour salua Alec en se frottant les yeux

Elle remarqua le chat noir endormit près de son frère,

\- Oh tu as ramené un chat du temple remarqua Isabelle

\- Oui, il s'appelle Magnus comme le dieu-chat comme je l'ai trouvé là-bas raconta Alec

\- Oh il est trop mignon comme chat sourit Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle lui caressa la fourrure ce qui le fit ronronner, elle vit Aline entrer dans la chambre de son frère avec un plateau de petit déjeuner.

\- Oh bonjour votre altesse, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là s'excusa Aline

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Isabelle

\- Izzy, je te présente Aline, elle était mon amie au temple alors je l'ai ramené ici expliqua Alec

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Aline sourit Isabelle

\- Moi de même princesse, sourit Aline

\- IZZY cria Maryse dans les couloirs

Elle se leva et alla voir leur mère qui l'appelait, Alec mangea son petit déjeuner avant de prendre son bain. Il alla dans la salle du trône pour voir son père et ses ministres, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Bonjour père salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu demanda Robert

\- Je vais très bien répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et continua d'écouter les recommandations de ses ministres et fonctionnaires avec son fils, plus tard il se dirigea vers la cour où sa mère se reposait avec sa sœur.

\- Mère salua Alec

\- Alec, as-tu fini avec ton père questionna Maryse

\- Oui mère répondit Alec

\- Je vois, as-tu mangé demanda Maryse

Il secoua la tête pendant que sa mère tapa dans ses mains pour qu'on emmène des fruits et de la viande pour lui, elle remarqua le collier de Magnus à son cou.

\- Où est-ce tu as ce collier mon fils questionna Maryse

\- Je l'ai eu du dieu Magnus, il me l'a offert lorsque j'étais au temple révéla Alec

\- L'as-tu vu questionna Maryse

\- Non maman, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il l'a juste déposé sur mon oreiller pendant que je dormais raconta Alec

\- Quel dommage mais c'est un privilège d'avoir un cadeau d'un dieu mon chéri sourit Maryse

Il hocha la tête avant d'être appelé pour ses leçons, il apprit beaucoup de choses avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Aline se faufila discrètement dans sa chambre, il lui apprit les études. Plus tard il alla dîner et ensuite se coucha dans son lit, le chat vint se blottir contre lui et attendit qu'il s'endorme pour prendre forme humaine. Magnus contempla l'enfant endormit,

\- Tu es franchement étrange sourit Magnus

Alec bougea lentement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveille pas, le dieu reprit sa forme de chat. Il vint de nouveau se blottir contre lui, quelque temps plus tard Alec était entrain d'apprendre à se battre contre un entraîneur quand il se blessa au bras.

\- Mon prince vous aller bien s'inquiéta son entraîneur

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Je vais regarder votre blessure proposa son maître

Il examina la blessure mais ne la trouva pas, il cligna des yeux en se rappelant bien qu'il avait blessé l'enfant.

\- Majesté, vous êtes sûr que vous avez été blessé interrogea le maître

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et rapporta les faits au Pharaon, celui-ci convoqua son fils dans la salle du trône.

\- On m'a rapporté des faits te concernant mais nous voulons vérifier si c'est vrai déclara Robert

\- Bien sûr père accepta Alec

\- Est-ce bien la peine de le faire s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui confirma Robert en faisant signe à un garde

Le garde vint et sortit sa dague, Alec tendit sa main et grimaça de douleur quand la lame lui coupa la paume de la main. Tous virent avec fascination que le sang s'écoulait doucement avant de revenir à la normale et que la plaie se guérissait seule, aucune cicatrice n'était dans la paume de la main du prince. Des murmures vinrent résonner dans la salle,

\- Le dieu-chat lui a donné le pouvoir de se guérir déclara un ministre

\- Cet enfant est plus que bénis par le dieu-chat, il est son protégé renchéri un autre ministre

Alec soupira doucement devant les murmures ébahis de tous, son père ramena le silence dans la salle. Il s'assit près de son père qui entama un discours qu'il n'écoutait pas préférant réfléchir sur un moyen pour contacter le dieu, il pensa à laisser une lettre. Le soir même il laissa un papyrus sur une petite table avant de se coucher, Magnus rendit visite à son protégé. Il vit la lettre posée sur la petite table, il sourit devant le remerciement du prince.

\- Tu me remercies de t'avoir donné le pouvoir de te guérir seul, sache que je peux te donner d'autres pouvoirs si l'envie me prends sourit Magnus narquoisement

Il se transforma en chat avant de venir se blottir contre l'enfant, celui-ci l'encercla de son bras pour le rapprocher près de lui. Le lendemain le prince se réveilla en s'étirant et regarda la table basse pour voir sa lettre disparue mais à la place un autre papyrus à la place, il se leva et le lut.

\- Ne sois pas reconnaissant envers moi, je t'ai donné ce pouvoir pour ta gentillesse et ta générosité que tu possèdes. Sache qu'où que tu sois je veille sur toi, aussi tu pourras me demander tous ce que tu veux en m'écrivant par papyrus et je te le donnerait lut Alec

Il sourit et monta sur son lit, le chat se réveilla en s'étirant.

\- Regarde Magnus, le dieu-chat m'a laissé un papyrus. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait écrit sourit Alec

Il relut plusieurs fois le message avant de penser à autre chose, il grimaça légèrement en pensant à ses parents et aux prêtres qui vont vouloir l'utiliser dans leur manigance enfin plus les prêtres. Il se leva et prit un coffre et cacha le papyrus dans le coffre, il déplaça un bloc de pierre pour cacher le coffre. Il remit le bloc tranquillement avant de retourner tranquillement sur son lit,

\- Ce sera un secret entre toi et moi Magnus, personne ne doit savoir que j'écris au dieu-chat décréta Alec

Le chat se mit à miauler doucement, il lui gratta le cou ce qui le fit ronronner. Aline entra dans la chambre pour l'aider à prendre son bain et l'habiller, il prit son bain et s'habilla avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il assista à ses tâches de prince, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui quand il passa. Il entendit des murmures au sujet de son pouvoir de guérison, il souffla discrètement. Il entra dans la salle de détente de sa mère et sa sœur était à ses côtés,

\- Bonjour mère, Izzy salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Je vais très bien mère répondit Alec

\- Alec, tu viens jouer avec moi proposa Isabelle en montrant les échecs

Il hocha la tête et commença une partie d'échecs avec elle, Maryse les observa en souriant. Une servante vint les voir,

\- Votre altesse, le pharaon vous informe qu'il y aura une célébration en l'honneur d'un général qui est un héros de la guerre, cette célébration se fera sur la gondole royale informa la servante

\- Très bien, dites au pharaon que nous y assisterons accepta Maryse

\- Bien maîtresse répondit la servante

Ses enfants avaient entendu pour la célébration, ils se réjouirent de pouvoir voyager sur le bateau. Max babillait dans les bras de Maryse, elle embrassa son jeune fils dans ses bras. Plus tard toute la famille voguait sur le gondole, Isabelle et Alec se tenaient au bord du bateau pour regarder les poissons qui nageaient avec eux.

\- Izzy et Alec, faite attention averti Maryse

\- Oui mère répondirent les deux enfants en cœur

Ils continuèrent d'admirer les poissons, la fête battait son plein sur la gondole. Ils avaient fini plus tard la fête dans le palais, Maryse se tenait près de son mari sur le trône. Les trois enfants étaient assis sur des tas de coussins entourer de servantes et de courtisanes, plusieurs hauts fonctionnaires vinrent présenter les hommages au souverain. Le général qui fut mis à l'honneur leva sa coupe,

\- Je bois à la santé de notre Pharaon déclara le vieux général

\- Au Pharaon lançaient les invités

\- Je vous remercie de votre loyauté envers moi mais ce soir mes loyaux sujets cette fête est dédiée au général pour ses loyaux services et nombreux combats pour l'Egypte acclama Robert

Tous scandèrent le nom du général dans une ovation avant de faire une ovation pour la famille royale, Maryse voyant que la soirée était bien avancée en voyant que l'alcool coulait beaucoup à flot fit signe à une servante de ramener ses enfants dans leur chambre. Aline raccompagna son prince jusqu'à sa chambre, il la remercia avant de refermer sa porte. Il regarda si personne l'observait avant d'écrire une lettre pour le dieu, il laissa sur la petite table avant d'aller se couche. Magnus retomba sur ses pattes avant de se transformer en humain pour prendre le papyrus qu'avait écrit Alec,

\- Dieu-chat, je suis heureux que vous m'ayez écrit. Ce que je veux envers vous c'est que vous soyez mon ami sans que personne ne le sache mais bien sûr nous correspondrons par papyrus lu Magnus

Il ria légèrement devant la demande du petit garçon, il vint et se pencha vers lui.

\- Vraiment tu es un drôle de petit être mais j'accepte d'être ton ami accepta Magnus

Il écrivit sa réponse avant de redevenir un chat et se blottir contre l'enfant, il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir près de l'enfant avant de partir après le réveil de celui-ci. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit le papyrus sur sa table,

\- J'accepte d'être ton ami et j'accepte de partager avec toi, les lettres en secret. Ton ami le dieu-chat lut Alec

Il trépigna de joie en lisant la lettre, il fit montrer la lettre au chat.

\- Regarde il m'a encore écrit se réjouit Alec

Il alla cacher la lettre dans son coffre et le cacha contre le mur avec une pierre pour que personne ne le sache,

\- Il n'y aura que toi et moi qui sera pour la lettre sourit Alec

Le chat miaula avant de sauter parterre et s'en alla, Magnus reprit sa forme humaine dans son temple. Il fit craquer ses membres et se dirigea vers l'autel pour prendre des offrandes et les manger, il entra dans une pièce que lui seul pouvait entrer. La pièce était une chambre faite d'or avec un grand lit baldaquins avec des voiles faite de soie blanche, il s'allongea sur son lit en mangeant une orange parmi les offrandes. Il entendit un sifflement provenir du jardin, sa chambre donnait vue sur un jardin luxuriant où plusieurs chats se cachaient. Il vit un serpent ramper vers lui, il grimpa le lit avant de se transformer en une femme aux cheveux blonds aux yeux verts. Elle avait une robe avec un décolleté plongeant qui ne cachait en rien sa poitrine plantureuse, il fit fit un regard avec un brin d'ennuie en voyant la femme dans son lit.

\- Que viens-tu faire dans mon temple Camille demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais savoir si la rumeur qui dit qu'un enfant né de sang royal est sous ta protection sourit Camille d'un sourire aguicheur

\- Oui, c'est vrai il est sous ma protection car il porte ma marque confirma Magnus

\- Oh il doit être très mignon enfin on verra quand il sera plus grand susurra Camille

Il la plaqua sur son lit avec un regard menaçant, elle frémit de peur en voyant la froideur dans son regard.

\- Je te préviens que je ne supporterai pas que tu touches un seul de ses cheveux menaça Magnus

\- Je ne ferai rien promis Camille

\- Je l'espère pour toi Camille car tu sais ce que tu risque en voulant me provoquer articula Magnus ayant des yeux de chat doré

Son visage était presque félin,

\- Je te le promets sur nos parents promis Camille

Il la relâcha doucement et se leva de son lit pour verser un peu d'eau pour lui,

\- Maintenant va-t-en et ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans mon temple, je t'ai assez vu comme ça. Retourne avec tes amants ordonna Magnus

\- J'aurai espéré que tu m'aurais pardonner mon infidélité envers toi et qu'on recommencerait comme avant pensa Camille

\- Même dans mille ans je ne te prendrai plus au mot objecta Magnus

Elle s'offusqua et se transforma en cobra pour partir, le dieu ferma les yeux en buvant son eau. Il retourna sur son lit et s'allongea en pensant à son petit protégé. Il se sentait bien avec lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi, plus tard il retourna sous sa forme de chat jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec après que la nuit soit tombé. Il reprit sa forme humaine et vit le parchemin, il lit le parchemin où le petit garçon racontait sa vie. Il ricana et il écrivit aussi,

\- Tu es vraiment étrange mais j'aime cette étrangeté chez toi sourit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Il l'embrassa sur le front doucement avant reprendre sa forme de chat pour se blottir contre lui, quelques années plus tard un jeune homme se réveilla dans son lit. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus, il caressa le chat près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table et vit un papyrus, il le prit et le lis avec un sourire. Le chat s'étira avant de miauler à son attention,

\- Regarde Magnus, il m'a encore écrit après toutes ces années sourit le jeune homme

Il le mit sur son cœur en rougissant, il alla cacher sa lettre parmi les autres lettres où avait correspondu secrètement avec le dieu-chat. Il vint gratter le cou de son chat,

\- Tu es le seul gardien de mes secrets Magnus déclara le jeune homme

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme blonde qui apportait un plateau de nourriture,

\- Ton repas Alec sourit la jeune femme

\- Merci Aline, je me demande ce que je ferais quand tu seras mariée sourit Alec

\- Je te servirais toujours quoique tu en dises, j'ai juré de te servir jusqu'à ma mort promis Aline

Il hocha la tête en la regardant, il mangea avant de prendre son bain. Il se prépara avant de rejoindre ses parents dans la salle du conseil, il vit sa sœur assise parmi les coussins qu'ainsi que ses deux frères. Quand Alec eut 10 ans ses parents adoptèrent un garçon qui fut le fils d'un ami de Robert et un loyal sujet, son père fut tué lors de la guerre et sa mère était morte à sa naissance le laissant orphelin. Jace s'entendit rapidement avec les trois enfants et de ce fait devint un prince d'Egypte par son adoption, il fut au courant aussi pour les séjours d'Alec lors du festival pour le dieu-chat au temple de celui-ci. Le noiraud écouta les hauts fonctionnaires et les ministres parlés, son père décida ce qu'il en était.

\- Nous allons proposer un traiter de paix avec les hittites au lieu de déclarer la guerre qui feraient beaucoup de victimes inutiles déclara Robert

\- Très bien votre majesté répondit un ministre

\- Autre chose des pillards ont été aperçut par des gardes qui venait de piller les tombeaux signala un autre ministre

\- Qu'ils interviennent et qu'ils les ramènent devant moi pour que je les juge répondit Robert

Il s'inclina et ainsi se défilèrent plusieurs demandes des hauts fonctionnaire, après ça la famille alla se prélasser près du Nil derrière le palais. Isabelle était entrain de jouer avec de l'eau en jouant avec ses frères, leurs parents les regardaient en souriant. Un garde vint prévenir le pharaon d'un problème avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller sous le regard de sa femme, Alec vit son père partir.

\- Papa fut convoquer par le conseil questionna Alec

\- C'est exact mon fils, ça concerne les Hittites répondit Maryse

\- Mère, est-ce que nous pouvons aller faire du cheval proposa Max

\- Bien sûr mon chéri, que vous pouvez y aller mais faites attention conseilla Maryse

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent prendre leur monture avant de faire du cheval près du bord du Nil, les sujets virent les enfants royaux entrain de faire du cheval. Le prince galopait en souriant avec sa fratrie, après des heures ils rentrèrent au palais. Alec s'allongea sur son lit après avoir passé la soirée avec les hauts fonctionnaires de son père, il soupira avant de voir son chat venir vers lui.

\- Bonsoir, toi sourit Alec en le caressant

Il ronronna sous les caresses d'Alec, celui-ci commença à écrire le papyrus pour Magnus. Il lui raconta sa journée et se mit à rêver du physique du dieu, il s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble le dieu-chat, je pari qu'il doit être très beau qu'en penses-tu Magnus demanda Alec

Le chat le regarda en léchant sa patte, il ne vit pas la lueur de malice qu'il avait dans les yeux. Il s'endormit en rêvant quand le chat prit sa forme humaine, le dieu lit son parchemin avant de s'allonger près de lui.

\- Tu es vraiment curieux depuis quelque temps, petit être sourit Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

Il écrivit comme à son habitude pour répondre à son interlocuteur, il reprit sa forme de chat et vint se blottir contre lui. Le lendemain le prince se réveilla en s'étirant, il sourit et lit le papyrus.

\- Il m'écrit comme d'habitude sourit Alec en lisant le papyrus

Il cacha le papyrus comme à son habitude, plus tard les grands prêtres vinrent au palais.

\- Votre majesté, comme vous le savez le festival concernant le dieu-chat approche signala le grand prêtre

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas Alec viendra dans le temple rassura Robert

\- Il n'y a pas que ça votre majesté, le peuple a appris la capacité du prince et ils veulent une démonstration avertit le grand-prêtre

Il regarda son fils qui accepta de faire démonstration devant tout le monde lors du festival, le soir même il écrivit ce qui se passait en ce moment dans la lettre. Magnus lit la lettre, il soupira et caressa les cheveux d'Alec.

\- Je n'aime pas trop tout cela petit être souffla Magnus

Le lendemain Alec se rendit comme chaque année au temple de Magnus à chaque festival, les prêtres présentèrent Alec au peuple qui fut curieux de voir au sujet de sa capacité de guérison. Le prince écouta les prêtres entrain de parler, l'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et prit la dague. Il tendit sa main pour qu'il lui fasse une entaille quand il remarqua le changement de visage du prêtre, il comprit que celui-ci voulait l'assassiner. Le prêtre s'approcha et brandit le poignard dans la main pour frapper le noiraud en pleine poitrine,

\- A MOI LE POUVOIR DU DIEU-CHAT cria le prêtre

\- ARRÊTER LE cria Jace en fonçant sur le prêtre

Le prince stoppa à temps le geste pendant que Jace ceinturait le prêtre par la taille, tous le peuple retinrent leur souffle en voyant la scène. Des gardes vinrent encercler le meurtrier,

\- EMMENER-LE ordonna Robert en se mettant debout

Maryse et Isabelle se précipitèrent sur Alec inquiète, il les rassura qu'il allait bien. Robert punit le prêtre plus tard en le torturant, celui-ci avait avoué qu'il avait entendu le pouvoir d'Alec et qu'il le voulait. Le prince écrivit sa journée comme à son habitude au dieu, il s'endormit près de son chat. Celui-ci prit forme humaine et lu le papyrus, il serra les poings avant de s'évanouir doucement. Le prêtre était attaché au sol après avoir été torturé, il entendit un bruit et leva la tête en croyant que c'était un garde. Magnus s'avança dans la pénombre de la lune,

\- Vous êtes venue me chercher questionna le prêtre fébrile

\- Je ne suis pas la mort et ni le passeur que tu attends, je suis ici pour régler une affaire te concernant articula Magnus

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna le prêtre

Il s'avança dans la lumière et montra son visage au prêtre, celui-ci le reconnu et prit peur. Le dieu ricana avant de se transformer en une créature mi-homme et mi-chat,

\- Je vais te punir d'avoir osé toucher ce qu'il m'appartient gronda Magnus

Un hurlement résonna dans toutes les geôles, les gardes revinrent le voir et virent le prêtre déchiqueté en mille morceaux. Ils rapportèrent l'information au pharaon, il hocha la tête simplement sans rien dire. Plus tard il en informa sa famille, un garde vint prévenir Alec qui était encore au temple. Il n'en fit rien lui aussi,

\- Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un qui vous est fidèle questionna Aline

\- Je ne sais pas Aline, mais bon passons cette personne croyait qu'en me tuant, il aurait obtenu le pouvoir du dieu Magnus commenta Alec

Aline hocha la tête et sortit de sa chambre, il s'assit parmi les coussins en regardant le jardin. L'odeur du lotus embaumait le jardin, il respira l'odeur en venant à son balcon. Il attendit un moment avant de retourner à sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Magnus arriva sous sa forme de chat, il colla son museau sur celui d'Alec. Il caressa son chat, le félin se blottit contre lui. Au cours de la nuit Alec se réveilla et sentit une présence près de lui, il tourna la tête pour regarder. Il vit un homme le regarder assis dans son lit,

\- Qui êtes-vous s'écria Alec

Les nuages se mirent à se dégager de la lune qui montra le visage de l'inconnu au prince, celui-ci resta le souffle coupé devant la beauté de l'homme qui était présent. Ses yeux de chat l'envoûtaient terriblement,

\- Eh bien tu oses me demander qui je suis, alors que tu es dans mon temple sourit Magnus

\- Vous êtes le dieu-chat compris Alec

\- Exact petit être, je t'ai toujours observé depuis que tu es tout petit et maintenant tu es un homme susurra Magnus en s'approchant de lui

Il rougit en le voyant si proche de lui, il haleta devant le regard félin du dieu. Celui-ci le caressa le visage,

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous apparaissez devant moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal questionna Alec

\- Aucunement tu as fait quelque chose, juste que je voulais apparaître devant toi car je voudrais te proposer quelque chose proposa Magnus en s'approchant son visage du sien

\- Qu'est-ce donc demanda Alec

\- Deviens mien à jamais proposa Magnus en effleurant ses lèvres

\- Devenir votre répéta Alec

\- Exact, en devenant mien. Tu obtiendras l'immortalité et des pouvoirs incommensurables à chaque union que tu auras avec moi, expliqua Magnus

Alec cligna les yeux devant la proposition du dieu, il se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant. Le dieu comprit son hésitation,

\- Avec l'immortalité tu pourrais ainsi voyager dans le temps sans que les épreuves du temps ne te blessent dit Magnus

\- Laissez réfléchir à votre proposition et je vous le dirai plus tard demanda Alec

\- Très bien, je te laisse réfléchir pendant cinq lunes ensuite tu me donneras ta réponse mais je sais d'avance ta réponse car je t'ai toujours observé et je connais tout de toi Alexander susurra Magnus

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres d'un baiser chaste avant qu'il ne parte, le prince caressa ses lèvres en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Il repensa à la proposition de Magnus, il rougit en revoyant ses yeux de chat devant lui. Il savait qu'à force de l'écrire, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de ce dieu dont il portait la marque. Après avoir passé trois jours au temple, le prince rentra de nouveau chez lui. Ses parents vinrent l'accueillir,

\- Père, mère, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'important décréta Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il mon fils demanda Robert

Il leur raconta la proposition de Magnus, ses parents furent abasourdis de la révélation de leur enfant.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle se réjouit Maryse

\- Ta mère a raison, tu es choisi pour être l'époux d'un dieu et c'est un grand privilège informa Robert

Il hocha la tête et ne dit rien d'autre, il était sur son balcon en train de contempler le paysage quand Isabelle et Jace ainsi que Max entraient dans sa chambre.

\- Nous avons appris la nouvelle au sujet de la proposition de mariage avec le dieu-chat déclara Isabelle

\- Il m'a donné cinq lunes pour que je réfléchisse à sa proposition révéla Alec

\- Qu'as-tu décidé questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, d'une part je voudrais me marier avec lui et de l'autre j'ai peur de m'engager avec lui expliqua Alec

Sa sœur vint près de lui en le frappant à la tête,

\- Tu es si compliqués des fois, oublie ta peur et mari toi avec lui. Il te rendra heureux plus qu'une simple femme répliqua Isabelle les mains sur les hanches

\- Vous êtes sûr de la situation questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Jace

Il sourit et fit un câlin fraternel avec sa fratrie, après que les cinq jours se soient écoulés Magnus se présenta de nouveau à lui.

\- Je t'ai laissé du temps pour réfléchir, quelle est ta réponse questionna Magnus

\- J'accepte de devenir tien pour l'éternité accepta Alec

Le dieu sourit devant la réponse du mortel, il s'approcha de lui doucement. Il lui caressa la joue pour l'embrasser doucement comment la première fois, il repartit d'où il venait en laissant un Alec rêveur. Le lendemain il informa sa famille de sa décision ce qui réjouit tout le monde, Robert organisa la cérémonie de mariage. Le soir même Alec était entrain de se baigner pour sa nuit de noce avec le dieu, il déglutit en pensant que sa mère et un ministre de confiance de son père seraient là pour assister à l'union. Aline le vit stresser,

\- Vous allez bien Alec demanda Aline

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

Il fut conduit à sa chambre, il rougit en voyant sa mère et le conseiller déjà présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le balcon pour s'échapper d'ici, il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il allait suivre mais plutôt de faire l'union charnelle devant sa génitrice ce qui le faisait stresser. Il s'assit sur son lit, Aline détacha les voiles pour cacher le couple. Il sentit une caresse sur sa nuque et un souffle, il se crispa sous le souffle.

\- Ne pense pas à eux, fais comme si nous étions seuls au monde mon amour susurra Magnus

Il lui enleva le drap qui le recouvrait, son mari se cacha en rougissant. Il ronronna à son oreille ce qui le fit se détendre un peu,

\- Je pense que tu ne vas pas te donner à moi facilement avec eux dans la pièce conclue Magnus

Il fit un mouvement de sa main, le noiraud cligna des yeux en voyant une chambre fait d'or avec un jardin luxuriant avec des chats. Il se tourna vers son amant,

\- Tu es dans ma chambre sourit Magnus

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser, Magnus le fit s'allonger sur le lit en le surplombant. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour goûter à sa peau, il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le dieu descendit ses lèvres vers le téton tendu de son amant, il l'observait avant de le lécher du bout de sa langue. Le prince se cambra de plaisir en gémissant de plaisir, son mari fit racler ses dents sur son morceau de chair. Il continua de le maltraiter avant de passer à son jumeau, il descendit vers son ventre. Il mordilla sa peau en le goûtant et déposant des suçons sur son corps partout, il arriva devant son membre dressé d'où s'écoulait son pré-éjaculatoire. Alec cria de plaisir devant la caresse buccale de son amant sur son érection, il bougea sa tête sous l'effet du plaisir tout en agrippant les draps avec ses mains. Magnus en profita pour humidifier son doigt pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de son époux, il le fit coulisser à l'intérieur de lui. Le prince criait de plus en plus fort en sentant le doigt de Magnus en lui, il rajouta deux autres doigts pour le dilater. Il le prépara avec douceur avant retirer ses doigts ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de frustration, il ricana doucement devant le gémissement.

\- Patience mon amour, je vais t'honorer de mon essence susurra Magnus en l'embrassant

Il le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit crisper de douleur, il laissa échapper une larme de ses yeux. Le dieu se retient de pousser un râle de plaisir en sentant l'antre chaud de son époux, celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il commença à bouger doucement, il entendit le premier gémissement de plaisir d'Alec qui se mit à onduler de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur de lui. La jouissance commença à monter en le prince, il griffa le dos de son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se laisser cueillir par la jouissance en se déversant entre eux. Magnus continua de bouger et poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant dans son amant, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé par leur union. Alec commença à somnoler et ne vit pas que l'illusion de son mari avait pris fin, Maryse et le ministre prirent congé en voyant que le mariage avait été consommé. Le dieu des félins se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur,

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

Il se bascula sur le côté, le prince le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je me demandais juste ce qui allait se passer maintenant se demanda Alec en regardant ailleurs

Il s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Rien de nouveau, à partir de ce moment tu est mien pour toujours susurra Magnus

Il rougit mais sourit et se blottit contre le flanc de son mari, le lendemain Alec fut proclamé par son père en tant qu'époux de dieu-chat. De ce fait aucun homme ou femme pouvait toucher le prince, celui-ci resta le même malgré son nouveau statut. Sa servante se maria à son tour avec une jeune femme, elle changea de nom pour prendre le nom de Lydia. Le prince avait assisté au mariage ce qui avait réjoui le peuple, grâce à son statut Alec aidait son peuple même s'il n'était plus le prince héritier. Il avait discuté avec ses parents pour le prochain Pharaon, il les convainquit de prendre Jace comme prince héritier comme Max est trop jeune pour prendre le trône. Plus tard il fut marié avec la princesse d'un pays ennemi de l'Egypte, Jace fut sous le charme de sa femme et tomba amoureux d'elle. Celle-ci fut enchantée de rentrer le noiraud,

\- Je suis honorée de rencontrer celui qu'on surnomme l'époux du dieu-chat sourit Clary

\- Merci, et moi je suis honoré de rencontrer la personne qui va entrer dans la vie de mon frère sourit Alec

Elle lui rendit son sourire, après la fête le noiraud se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea parmi les coussins avant de voir un chat noir marcher vers lui. Magnus reprit sa forme humaine et s'installa près de son mari, il lui raconta ses journées.

\- C'est bizarre maintenant Jace va bientôt être couronné Pharaon et Isabelle va se marier bientôt et Max va grandir souffla Alec en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son mari

\- Tu regrettes demanda Magnus

\- Jamais je ne regretterais la décision de m'unir à toi sourit Alec en le regardant

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant et se laissa aller dans son étreinte, les jours passèrent après jours puis des mois après mois ainsi que des années qui se transformèrent en siècles. Le prince vu sa famille vieillir et mourir sous ses yeux, une nouvelle ère vint s'instaurer sur l'Egypte avec la venue d'un nouveau Pharaon. Celui-ci savait pour son statut et l'avait gardé près de lui en tant que conseiller, Alec accepta son offre en le guidant dans la gestion de l'Empire. La descendance du Pharaon prit ainsi le trône jusqu'à Cléopâtre, celle-ci l'avait aussi gardé par rapport à son statut. Alec observa tout ce qui se passait avec l'invité de la reine, un homme d'âge mûr plus vieux que la reine habillé en romain.

\- Votre palais et votre culture me fascinent ma reine complimenta le romain

\- L'héritage de nos ancêtres qui ont bâti ce palais et les pyramides oh grand César se moqua Alec en venant vers eux

César se tourna vers le prince et fut étonné par ses yeux bleus,

\- Qui est ce jeune homme impertinent qui ose se moquer de César demanda César

\- Mon nom est Alexander, je sers de conseiller à la reine d'Egypte répondit Alec en allant près de Cléopâtre

\- Alec n'est pas n'importe quelle personne, il est un prince d'Egypte et l'époux d'un dieu avoua Cléopâtre

\- Foutaise objecta César

Alec sourit et prit la dague pour se faire une entaille, l'homme vit la coupure du noiraud se refermer.

\- Je suis réellement l'époux d'un dieu sourit Alec

Il fut stupéfait de la capacité du prince, plus tard le noiraud rejoignit son amant dans sa chambre.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus en venant l'enlacer par-derrière

\- Je sens que notre époque sera révolue très bientôt pensa Alec

\- Mais nous serons toujours ensemble sourit Magnus

Le prince vit plusieurs guerres ravagé son pays natal, des envahisseurs vinrent le capturer. Il fut relâcher immédiatement après que son peuple les ait prévenu de son statut, au bout d'un moment Alec décida de voyager pour découvrir le monde. Il revenait lors des trois jours de festival de son mari, pendant des années il avait vu la civilisation changer et remplacer d'autres. Il était allongé sur le lit en regardant le jardin, il repensa à sa famille avant de soupirer d'aise devant les baisers humides de son amant. C'est ainsi que notre histoire se termine, leur amour traversait encore des âges. Maintenant mes chers amis je vais conter une autre histoire ailleurs peut-être que vous aurez la chance de croiser un chat noir accompagner d'un homme aux yeux bleus, sur ce je vous laisse. Fin.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
